The League Of Joker
by thegodfather123
Summary: After The Joker is sick and tired of Batman stopping his plans everytime, he wanted to unite all of The Jokers to help him, but thing didn't go quite right to his plan (i'm thinking to continue the story to new types of Jokers and stuff, so if you want to add a comment about ways to improve my stories, it would be great)


_**The League Of Joker**_

 **Author: thegodfather123 (just call me the godfather)**

 **Author's note before we begin: first story after a long time, so please help me improve my fanfictions (because if you want it or not, I will keep writing), and all of the jokers will be refer as the movie/TV/comics they were on. And last thing: sometime I will be enter to the story as myself, the author (author's note stuff)**

 **AND NOW… ENJOY.**

 **First act, An old warehouse:**

 **"So alright everybody listen up!" I said at all that stupid madmen that are here "so because all of us can't beat this Batman (more like BUTMAN, you know what I did there...) I thought that we need to unite all of us jokers from all the universes to beat all those stupid vigilantes one by one" I said loudly. "But you tied us all in a chair and tortured for ten hours, and I thought they will never kidnap the joker, and not mention the fact that you kidnap only two of all the jokers in the universes" said 'Suicide squad' Joker, "SHUT UP YOU ALL ARGEED TO THAT THAT!" I shouted at them.**

 **"So let's just check that everybody is here okay?" I said, "alright line up: 'suicide squad' joker Is here (we had to okay?!) , 'The Dark knight' joker, well I personally know he's here (me HAHAHAHAHAHA), 'Batman the animated series' joker, also here, and the last one! 'The killing joke' joker need to come here any second… he's coming… any minute n WHERE THE HELL HIS HE?" I just started screaming all over the place. "well I heard Batman killed him" said 'Batman the animated series' joker, "but I heard that Batman tried to kill him and then the police stopped him just before that so he still alive" said 'suicide squad' joker. "Well just to make it clear 'suicide squad' joker, no one give a damm about your opinions you piece of disappointment" I said to him and I if I had an option (which I have) I will say it again.**

 **"ROSTED!" said 'Batman the animated series' joker.**

 **"IM SORRY THAT I HADN'T ENOUGH SCREEN TIME LIKE YOU HAD!" he said.**

 **"it's not just your screen time, it's everything about you: you're appearance, you're voice, and mostly you're laugh" I said while laughing my beautiful laugh (to teach him how to do it right).**

 **"what, my laugh is perfect! He said while laughing "ha.. haaaa…. Haaa…"**

 **"wow, that's awful" I said in a very mean voice.**

 **"WELL AT LEAST IM NOT DEAD!" he shouted at me.**

 **At that moment I thought of reasons why not to kill him, he look like a gangster from New Jersey then a joker, he's voice is horrible, and I don't even want to talk again about he's laugh, and he said something that It's a total weak spot to me.**

 **But then, a grenade appeared out of nowhere and when everyone found out about it and decided to take an action, the grenade exploded, but it was a smoke grenade, lucky us.**

 **After that, a figure came out of the smoke, he wore clothes like mine but… they were different (oh and he wore a hat).**

 **"Who are you?" I asked while trying to see more of this weird creature.**

 **"my name is not important right now, or never, but you can just call me… The joker" the figure said while laughing.**

 **"Well we all Jokers here so this pun doesn't work here" said 'suicide squad' joker.**

 **"wow, they really messed up with this joker haven't they" the new joker said sarcastically.**

 **"I know right?" I said with a happy feeling that another one of the Jokers know that 'suicide squad' joker sucks…**

 _ **Second act: outside the Wayne Enterprises building:**_

 **"So tell me again, which Joker are you? and how did you got to us" I said while we are trying to break into the Wayne Enterprises building. "I'm from the movie 'Batman', you know, the 1989 film" He said.**

 **"wow that's you? Sorry I didn't recognize you but I'm a huge fan" I said and I felt some kind of passion "can you please… sign… my lips" I added.**

 **"well.. of course I'll do" he said when he…**

 **Slammed a pie into my face (Author's note: NOPE! IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF FANFICTION, BUT ITS STILL A GOOD FORM OF LITERATURE!).**

 **"well you know just what I want" I said when I find out someone is missing (more like TWO-ONE). "Hey where is 'suicide squad' Joker and 'BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES' JOKER (Author's note: I used Caps Lock when I wrote this because I wanted to show that 'The Dark Knight joker cares more about him then 'suicide squad' joker).**

 **"Well this is a funny story, well you see… THEY ARE DEAD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" he laughed manically.**

 **"WAIT A SECOND YOU KILLED THEM?" I shouted at him.**

 **"NO YOU STUPID, I WILL NEVER EVEN THINK OF KILLING A JOKER" he said.**

 **"THEN WHO?" I questioned him.**

 **"Batman" he said.**

 **"well that's a lie because, you know… BATMAN NEVER KILL PEOPLE!" I shouted.**

 **"well this one is" he said.**

 **After a brief moment we looked at the windows, and we saw a shadow, and when we looked behind we saw him, we saw Batman. But It wasn't the regular Batman, it was 'The Dark Knight Returns' Batman, the one who kills.**

 **"well, WE ARE F**KED" I said just before he killed me…**

 **And all the jokers live happily in hell… except 'suicide squad' Joker because neither Satan or god want him.**

 _ **The end**_


End file.
